La fin du voyage
by AnnaOz
Summary: Le professeur Ikuma et Sadako partent en promenade. Une balade entre un père et sa fille ? Pas tout à fait... Ficlet courte écrite pour 6variations.


**Disclaimer:** à Koji Suzuki, Hideo Nakata et Toho Company Ltd

**Note:** Ficlet écrite pour la communauté livejournal 6variations, sur le thème "toucher le fond", totalement sans le moindre intérêt et sous le seul prétexte que je me suis à nouveau regardé Ringu il y a peu pour me faire peur . L'histoire est uniquement basée sur le premier film « Ring » avec quelques éléments canons tirés de « Ring 0 ».

**oOoOoOo**

_Escargot, escargot  
La montagne des fantômes est en feu  
Vite, lève-toi, jetons de l'eau !  
Jetons de l'eau !_

Depuis le matin, Sadako chantonne, assise sagement à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il y a eu l'île, la mer, le volcan. Il y a eu l'île, la mer, maman dans le volcan.

_Escargot, escargot  
La montagne des fantômes est en feu_

Maman s'est jetée dedans, dans le feu liquide du volcan, toute l'eau de mer qu'elle voudrait y verser n'éteindrait plus les flammes qui ont mangé son corps.

_Vite, lève-toi, jetons de l'eau !  
Jetons de l'eau !_

Trop tard, petit escargot, maman est consumée, en cendres et en fumée.

&&&

Ikuma a allumé une cigarette. D'habitude, il n'a pas de goût pour ça, il peine même plutôt à tirer quelques bouffées sans crachoter des postillons âcres qui le font très vite abandonner, écraser dans le cendrier la tige à bout filtre.

D'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, il accueille comme un répit le paquet éventré oublié dans la boîte à gants de la voiture de location. La fumée pâle qu'il produit quand il la porte à ses lèvres s'élève tel un écran flou entre sa fille et lui ; ses mains tremblent un peu lorsqu'il se rappelle que, quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y prenne, l'écran ne sera jamais tout à fait assez épais pour absorber et sa présence, et ses pensées.

La rumeur du suicide de Shizuko – la maîtresse du charlatan, utilisée puis bafouée a dit la presse – a fait naître au même instant celle de sa déconfiture : retirée sa chaire de professeur, terminées ses recherches et, avec elles, ses conférences – spectacles plus ou moins orchestrés où l'humilité dévote de Shizuko contrastait, parfaite de dramatisation, avec l'aura malsain de Sadako.

Il n'est plus l'éminent professeur Ikuma, les journalistes ont fait leur œuvre en caractère gras. Les nouvelles, d'ailleurs, n'ont pas dû se cantonner à la seule Péninsule d'Izu, tout le Japon doit être à présent au courant : le nom d'Heihachiro, son nom, celui du père, de l'époux, est souillé pareillement.

_Escargot, escargot…_

« Ca suffit, Sadako ! »

Elle a repris sa comptine au début, l'éclat ne l'émeut pas, elle poursuit, blanche et noire cachée derrière ses longs cheveux.

_La montagne des fantômes est en feu…_

Tout aussitôt, Ikuma regrette d'avoir haussé la voix, la gamine a des pouvoirs si terrifiants, et il est tellement seul.

&&&

Il a roulé des heures sans s'arrêter depuis qu'ils ont quitté le bac ; pas une fois, Sadako n'a dévié des paroles de sa chanson, pas une fois elle n'a demandé à boire, à manger, ou à ce qu'il s'arrête afin qu'elle se soulage, _escargot escargot_ et rien de plus.

A présent, néanmoins, elle est silencieuse. Au point, que, voulant voir si elle s'est endormie, Ikuma fait jouer doucement le rétroviseur dans sa direction. Il aperçoit les premières mèches noires de ses cheveux, tourne encore un peu la molette qui fait bouger le miroir. Il tourne et tourne sans succès, l'image reste fixe, immobilisée sur la rivière qui couvre le visage de la petite. _Télékinésie… La fille de Shizuko est un démon._ pense-t-il. Qu'elle soit de lui est tellement extraordinaire, il a d'autres enfants, des fils, sains, braves, bons travailleurs, promis à de belles choses avant que… Il a tout gâché.

Aucun de ses enfants ne ressemble à cette fille, elle ne peut pas, ne _doit_ pas être de lui, mauvaise pousse folle qu'il faut arracher à la terre, tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute, _de ta faute_ murmure-t-il au miroir. C'est une sale maladie qui a déjà commencé à le ronger, lui, le professeur pas tout à fait dément, qui atteindra forcément son foyer tout entier s'il n'y met pas une fin : la gamine grignote, grignote, s'empare chaque jour un peu plus de sa tête, comme elle a possédé, dévoré, l'esprit de sa mère, c'est de _sa_ faute, celle de cette fillette sur la banquette arrière.

_Tu es un fruit pourri jusqu'au cœur, Sadako Yamamura_ – son nom, au moins, n'est pas le sien, Shizuko n'a jamais osé exiger de lui qu'il la reconnaisse - _et ce serait te délivrer que de …_ Même en pensée, il peine à terminer son raisonnement, qui sait ce que la gamine est capable de lire en lui..

&&&

Enfin, il arrête la voiture, retire la clef du contact ; il reconnaît parfaitement les bois noirs qui encerclent la plaine, l'herbe jaunie d'avoir été brûlée par le soleil, le puits aux moellons gris.

« On va déjeuner ici. » dit-il à la gosse.

Il prend ensuite le temps d'aller ouvrir le coffre, d'en sortir le panier et la couverture qu'il y a rangé le matin. Il vérifie bien dans le panier qu'il n'a pris qu'un bentobako, c'est uniquement symbolique mais ça l'aidera à ne pas faire marche arrière au moment venu.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas faim ? J'ai acheté des yokan pour toi, tu aimes ça pourtant… » ment-il à la portière, feignant une familiarité qu'ils n'ont jamais connue.

Debout à côté d'elle, il la domine, de sa taille, de sa colère, de sa peur sourde qu'il maintient sous verrous ; immobile, silencieuse, dans sa robe blanche, elle est si calme.

_Ne prétends pas, oni, tu n'es pas sage !_

« Viens, on va aller voir le puits. » murmure-t-il lentement en lui prenant la main pour l'inviter à sortir de l'automobile. Sa main, tiède, douce, celle d'un petit enfant, le brûle comme mille enfers quand il la serre jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. Là, au bord du puits, il dépose son barda, lâche Sadako, lui fait un geste vague qui signifie qu'il presse d'aller se vider la vessie, ce qui est encore un mensonge, pour pouvoir s'éloigner et la laisser seule avec sa curiosité.

Dans les bois, il attend, le temps qu'il faut, le temps que Sadako se penche, regarde le bout du voyage.

Quand il la pousse, ça va tout seul, ce n'est pas plus difficile que de balancer un pantin mou, et même, quand elle touche le fond, c'est à peine l'eau qui bouge et qui mugit qu'il entend, elle, n'a pas crié.

La voix qui monte à la surface ne chante plus que la dernière strophe de sa petite comptine - _elle n'est pas encore morte ?_ - mais d'où il se tient, bandant ses muscles pour lever coup à coup la grande pierre plate qu'il a tiré du bois, Heihachiro n'en perçoit que la fin qui répète _de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau…_

**oOoOoOo**

_La comptine du début existe, elle est issue du folklore de la région d'Ibakaki.  
yokan : c'est une pâte de haricot rouge sucrée qui ressemble un peu à nos pâtes de fruits traditionnelles.  
bentobako : littéralement boîte pour le bento, lunch box améliorée dans lequel on dispose le bento, casse-croûte à base de riz, de poissons ou de poulet et des légumes marinés, très commun au Japon.  
Oni ou oni : les Onis sont des créatures diaboliques, vivants dans la mer ou le ciel ; par extension, oni signifie simplement démon. _


End file.
